Broken Wings
by Kiwi-Kitteh
Summary: Tenten has kept a secret hidden for 8 years now. Will anyone ever find out about it? Also, will Tenten accept her feelings for Neji? NejixTenten
1. What feelings?

_**Summary: **Tenten has kept a secret hidden for 8 years now. Will anyone ever find out about it? Also, will Tenten accept her feelings for Neji? _(NejixTenten)

_**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** I do not own Naruto._

**Broken Wings**

_

* * *

_

_I do not like him,_

_I don't._

_People ask me,_

_I say no._

_Wait..._

_I don't like him,_

_I **love** him._

* * *

Tenten walked on the streets on Konoha, the cool breeze pass through her bangs. Suddenly a thought struck her, 

Flashback

_"Tenten, give me your wings." A shadowy figure said to her, approching closer._

_"No! Go away!" Tenten tried to take a step back, but she found nothing but the trunk of a tree._

_"Give them.."_

_"No!"_

End of Flashback

Tenten shook her head at the thought, when suddenly a team-mate of hers came running up torwards her.

"Tenten! Tenten! Guess what?" Lee jumped happily.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked, she could help but laugh at his behaivor.

"I asked Sakura-chan to be my girlfriend!" Lee beamed widely with sparkles in his eyes.

Tenten rolled her eyes then smiled, crossing her arms, "So, what did she say?"

Lee's smiled seemed to have dissapeared, as he began to turn purple in the face.

"You got turned down, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Lee cried as waterworks fell from his eyes, "She said no to me!"

"You can't give up Lee, I'm sure there are many girls that will go out with you!" Tenten smiled uneasily and tried to comfort her team mate.

"Yeah? Like who?" Lee asked between his sobs.

"Erm, no one I can say now, but I'm sure Sakura-chan is umm shy? Or maybe she's not re-" Before Tenten could finish she was interupted by Lee.

"You know what Tenten? I shall work harder and become stronger to fight my way to Sakura-chan's heart. The Power Of Youth Lives!" Lee said seeming to fully recover from his sad state.

"You do that!" Tenten smiled and sweatdropped.

Lee ran off joyfully into the crowd which filled the streets. Tenten continued to walked, she turned the corner to meet up with the Hyuuga.

"Hyuua..." Tenten smirked.

"Tenten.." Neji said in return, with an emotionless face.

Just as Tenten opened her mouth to speak, Lee came running into the scene, seeming to destroy the 'moment'.

"Tenten! Neji! There you are! Gai said that we're going to train out in the forest."

Neji and Tenten followed Lee, where they met Gai in the forest. He has setted up a small training area for them to train in.

"O.k! Today we're going to train on our accuracy. Now, I bet we all know that Tenten might not need the training, but it wouldn't hurt would it Tenten?"

Tenten shook her head, and smiled, "Not at all!"

"'Atta girl! Thats the spirit! Lets get started!" Gai grinned and gave everyone a thumbs up.

Tenten easily pieced the center of each target easily. She admired her everyday work, then turned to Neji and decided to watch.

_'He's getting better._'

Tenten watched him throw the kunais one by one, getting nearer and nearer to the center of the target. A smirk grew across her face. She took out a hand-full of shuriken and positioned them to throw.

Neji was concentrated on his accuracy. Unaware, of his surrounds and what might lurk in them. Suddenly he felt a small breeze pass him then about 5 dozen shurikens, perfectly outlined his shape onto the tree infront of him. He turned around seeing Tenten sticking her tounge out at him.

"Neyh!" She said playfully and laughed.

Neji's seirous face eased into a calm one, "You know, Tenten. Playing too much isn't an option on the battlefield."

"Oh, I know. I know!" Tenten sighed, spinning a kunai on her index finger, "I know when to kid and when to be serious."

Neji smirked, "You sure about that."

"Neji!" Tenten laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Hey now! Quit flirting and get back to your training." Gai exclaimed.

"Umm, but we wern't..."

Tenten eye's widened and turned blank, nearly spazzing, "We wern't flirting!" She shouted to him.

"Watch who you're talking to, Tenten." Gai said, dissatisfied at the fact that one of his students were raising her voice at him.

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei." Tenten bowed her head in apology.

"Tenten," Lee began, "Your face is as red as a fire hydrent." He pionted out.

Tenten nearly spazzed out again.

"Why don't you go to the river, Tenten. Calm yourself there, it's not too far away from here." Gai pionted to his left.

"Yes, thanks Gai-sensei." Tenten said bowing her head to him respectfully and walked to the direction of the river. Tenten nelt down onto the wet grass and washed her face with the cold water.

"Why did I freakout like that?" She asked herself and looked into the water, seeing her own reflection. Tenten splashed ather reflectionandturned away, sitting dow,hugging her knees.

Neji walked from behind a tree, "Tenten?"

"Neji?" Tenten sat up straight looking up at him.

Neji eyed Tenten in curiosity then sighed, "What are you doing down there?"

"Just resting my legs!" Tenten replied.

"From...?"

Tenten shifted and thought about it, "I've been standing!" Tenten exclaimed.

Neji sighed and took acouple steps torwards her, he slipped and tripped over a rock, falling straight upon Tenten.

Their lips accidently met.

* * *

"They should be around here, I know it." Lee jumped from tree to tree, looking for his team-mates. Gai had call it a day and sent Lee to tell the others to come back. Lee then stopped in a tree which was right infront of the two. 

"Oh my..."

* * *

Neji pulled away from Tenten, who had red cheeks. 

"Uhh, sorry about that." Neji turned away and tried not to make eye contact.

Speachless for words, Tenten looked at him and cover her mouth.

Lee then jumped down from the tree, "Uhh, guys? Gai-sensei called it a day. He said you guys could go home."

The two paused staring at Lee.

Tenten gasped, _'I hope he didn't see what we did...'_ She got up from her spot and began walking to her apartment. She walked into her apartment room number then walked into her own bedroom. She then opened her window to let the cool breeze coem in. Tenten turned to her mirror and undid her buns. Silky, brown hair fell upon her back. Before slipping into her nightgown, she walked to her window, and leaned over, peaking her head outside. The wind blow through her hair. Tenten closed her eyes enjoying the fact that she could finally let her hair down freely without anyone making fun of her or, nagging to her about how her hair is in her face. From the corner of her eye she noticed a famillar figure. Neji was walking past her apartment building. Tenten drew back and closed her window at the memory of what happened earlier.

_'How dare he does that..'_ Tenten thought as she plopped on her bed and looked at the cieling, _'But when he kissed me, I felted like, I have accomplished somthing...'_ Tenten sat up on her bed, and mentally slapped herself, "Get it straight girl! Argh! I. Do. Not. Love. Neji Hyuua!" She walked over to her mirror, "I can totaly say it! I. Do. Not..." Her words began to fade, "Damn that Hyuuga."

"Tenten! Come, it's time for dinner." Her mom called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there!" Tenten called back and turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She wanted to splash it out.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter is on it's way. Please review!_


	2. Do you like Neji?

**Disclaimer no Justu:**_ I do not own Naruto._

_Wow! Alot of people review my story!I would like to thank _**Dark Flamingo, Setsuna-chan09, Neji's fangirl, .Rainmoon, JWUP, Sasukeluver101, BlooVeggieStix, FruitsBasketFreak44, Himiko-chan, **_and _**Mistress of mist,**_ for reviewing, wich encouraged me to update faster! Thanks again, and enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

The next morning, Tenten woke up to a cool breeze which entered from her bedroom window. She sat up and tied her hair in a high bun, slipped on her pink, soft slippers. She accidently stumbled over her cat, which was laying in her walk way. After a small fight with the feline, Tenten walked over to her mirror. She poked the bangs under her eyes, "Eww, I must seriously get some sleep." 

"Tenten are you up?" Her mom's voice echo through the aptartment.

Tenten cursed at her mom under her breath for being too loud, in the morning, "Yeah!" She called back.

"I need you to run some arrends for me."

"Be right there!" Tenten walked out of her room and entered the bathroom. She grabbed her blue toothbrush out of a cup, she squeezed her toothpaste on her toothbrush and held it up to her mouth, noticing her pink lips. Tenten snapped herself out of the memory and started brushing her teeth, _'Oi, why does that moment always come into my head, that wasn't even a real kiss..'_ She spitted into the sink and turned on the faucet, cupping her hands to scoop some water. She washed her face and dried it with a towel.

"Tenten! Are you up?" Her mother shouted to her from the kitchen once again.

Tenten growled, but answered in a normal tone of voice, "I'm in the bathroom mom!" She then hurried to her room and got dressed quickly. As she brushed her hair, a memory came to her,

Flashback:

_"Give me your wings, Tenten." A shadowy figure said, taking a step torwards her._

_"No go away!" Tenten stepped back but all she could find was the trunk of a tree._

_"Give them..."_

_"No!"_

_The shadowy figure paused in it's spot, "Fine, if I can't have your wings... No one can."_

_Tenten breathed heavily, exausted from her run from him, "O.k whatever! Go away and leave me alone."_

_The shadowy figure stepped back into it's own shadows awhile saying, "When I mean 'no one' that includes you."_

_Tenten panted and plopped onto the ground. Her eyes widen at hearing the voice again._

_"I'll let you go this time, but if you show your wings once again, you will be mine."_

End of Flashback.

Tenten tried to pull the memory back from her head, and tied her hair into two buns. She gave herself one look into her mirror, and ran out her bedroom door, and slid into the kitchen, where her mom was. Tenten leaned agaisnt the kitchen counter, with her hands holding up her head. She watched her mom put each ingrediant into a pot.

"Tenten, I would like for you to get me these items." Her mom said not looking up from the pot, she handed Tenten a list of items.

Tenten scanned the list and nodded, "But mom, dosn't Kari have enough food?"

"I don't know, she's been eating extra lately, please don't get the cat food mixed up with the dog food again." Her mom sighed.

Tenten smiled, "That won't happen again." She walked out of the front door, "Be back soon!" She called back. Tenten walked into a marketplace and looked onto her shopping list, "Lets see.. first off.. Fish? Yuck! I'll get that last." Tenten looked down the list again, "O.k, some veggies." Tenten went over to a stand, "I would like to pick out three potatoes, some tomatoes, acouple of other stuff."

"Go on ahead." The man said from behind the stand, smiling.

"Alright." Tenten smiled and picked the vegitables she needed. She paid the man and looked back to her list.

"O.k... Next is.. Nejicine! What the..." Tenten blinked a couple of times then relooked, "Oh.. medicine. Grr, he has cursed my mind." Tenten shifted then continued her way to the pharmacy.

"Hello, Tenten!" The nurse at the counter smiled.

"Hi!" Tenten replied with return of a smile.

"Picking up medicine for you mom again?" The nurse said reaching into the back shelves.

Tenten let out a sigh, "Her headaches are getting worse, I'm worried."

The nurse gave Tenten a sorryful face, "I'm sorry, I do hope the medicine work." she handed Tenten a small white bag.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled and took the bag, "Ugh, better get the fish, before I forget." Tenten went to the fish market and bought two raw fish, "That should be it for now!"

On her way back home, her cat jumped from a fence and to her shoulder. Tenten smiled at her cat, "Kari, what are you doing here?" Kari purred and rubbed cheeks. Tenten got into her Aptartment and set the bags in the kitchen.

"Tenten, did you get Kari some food?" Her mom asked.

"Oops..." Tenten ran through her front door, "I'll be back in a few!" She shouted back. Running onto the streets to a nearby grocery store, she ran into a crowd, _'Damn, crowds.' _She suddenly jumped into somthing warm, _'I kinda enjoy this..'_

"Tenten?"

Tenten's eyes grew at the sound of the familar voice, "Neji!"

Neji placed his hands on her shoulder, keeping a fair distance, "Looks like you're not the only one stuck in this crowd." _'Gotta control myself.."_

"Neji, I, uhh I gotta cat food..." Tenten shuttered at words.

"You got cat food?" Neji asked.

Tenten realised that she had embarassed, herself. Cheeks turned deep crimson, "Ah, Neji I.." Tenten shook her head and ran out of the crowd and into the forest, leaving Neji confused.

Tenten sat herself under a tree and sobbed. Confused, in loved? She lightly sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Tenten woke up to find herself under the same tree she has been sitting in, "I fell asleep..." 

"Hello Tenten."

A shy voice caught Tenten's attention. She looked over to see a girl with short black hair and pale white eyes, "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I-I was walking in the forest, then I saw you. I couldn't leave you alone. so I decided to watch you, just incase danger comes."

Tenten sat up, "Thanks."

Before Tenten could take another step, Hinata tried to keep her, "Is it o.k if we stay here and talk?"

"Umm, sure. I have no plans anyways." Tenten said forgeting about the cat food.

"Umm, I was just wondering.. don't get mad at me.." Hinata said shyly pionting her fingers together.

Tenten smiled and reassured Hinata, "Don't worry Hinata, just ask me."

Hinata shifted her eyes, "Tenten..." after a moment, she mustered enough courage.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Do you like Neji-niisan?"

* * *

_Eep! I know that was a bit boring and all, sorry! I had to keep a pace with the story, you know? I'm working on the next chapter right now, which will have more of Tenten in Neji together, I don't want to give away too much spoilers! Please review._


	3. Ya hear that?

**Disclaimer no Jutsu: **_I do not own Naruto._

_Halo all, and thanks, _**Hinata's Reincarnation, Sasukeluver101, K.C., Ellen, **_and _**Mistress of Mist **_for the reviews!_

_Some of you are asking if Tenten's part angel, because of her wings, you can say, but she's more of a demon, with angel wings! Yeah, I bet someof you are like, 'WTF DEMN W/ANGLE WNGS?' It could happen, the reason why I did that, is 'cause she's not going tohave all that holy powersor anything. So that would be odd, an Angel, without holy powers?But the wings are in her gene and they are consider a curse to her, but you could consider her as, Neji's little angel? Tee-hee. Enjoy the chapter!_

**_The beginning quote belongs to Setsuna-chan09 and I have used it with her permission. Steal and die._**

* * *

_No matter **what** I'm doing, _

_I can't help but to think about **him**. _

_I was already under his **spell** _

_**and I can't take my mind off of him.**_

* * *

There was a paused, Tenten stared at Hinata with an emotionless expression, _'Do I like Neji?'_

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't of been so nosey."

"No no! Why do you ask that though?"

Hinata fidgeted her fingers once again, "Well.. You were saying his name in your sleep."

Tenten gave Hinata a perplexed look, "I was?"

"Alot, too, where you dreaming about him?" Hinata asked.

Tenten looked at Hinata then turned away, "Of course, not." red quickly filled her face."

"O.k! Did you know there's a ball comming up. Tsuande planned it." Hinata said simpley, grabbing a couple of flowers and tieing them together.

"A ball?"

"You can say, it's like a dance? It's a thank you for all the ninjas in putting in for hard work, you know?" Hinata hummed herself alittle tune as she picked more flowers putting them together.

Tenten laid on the grass, looking past the leaves and into the clouds, "When is it?"

"Umm..." Hinata looked up to think then looked back at her flowers, "In two days, I assume."

"Two days? What the... Does Neji know?" Tenten asked.

Hinata gave off a shrug, "I dunno, he might."

"O.k thanks Hinata!" Tenten ran off through the trees, haveing the lightest feeling, like running on clouds, _'I'm going to go to that dance. With Neji!' _She zipped through her door, "Mom! Mom! Did you hear about the Ball thing!"

"Yes, why?" Her mom asked, setting up the table.

"Is it o.k if I go?" Tenten asked, waiting for a positive answer from her mom.

Pause.

"Of course you can." Her mother smiled.

Tenten felt like her stomch just did a backflip, "Can I go look for my dress now?"

"Yes, but did you buy the catfood?" Her mom asked.

"The catfood! Argh! Thats right. Sorry mom, I'll be back with the food and the dress." Tenten grab her purse and walked out the front door.

* * *

Neji walked through the quiet streets of Konoha, when suddenly a sight of blonde entered in his view. 

"Neji!" Naruto shouted, jumping infront of him.

"Naruto, get out of my site." Neji said coldly.

"Did you hear about the ball!" Nauro said, walking besides him.

"Yeah, like a month ago."

Naruto gave off a mischievious smirk in curiosity, "So... who ya going with?"

There seemed like to be an uncomptfortable silence, "No one."

"Aww c'mon! There has to be some special gal. Don't tell me The Neji Hyuuga, can't even get a date for the ball."

"Shut up, Naruto. I have no intrest in girls" Neji said.

Naruto's smirk grew into a grin, "So does that mean you're into guys?"

Neji gave Naruto a whack in the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid."

* * *

"Tenten!" A pink hair girl ran to Tenten's side, in greeting. 

"Hi Sakura."

"You're going to the ball too?"

Tenten nodded, "Hinata offered to make the dress for me."

"Ah! Really? She's good with needle and thread." Sakura admitted, "What are you doing here? Since Hinata is making the dress that is."

"Oh you know, getting ideas and stuff to tell Hinata, she said she had an idea in her head though." Tenten looked at Sakura, "So who's the lucky guy going with you?"

Sakura smiled, "Me and Ino is going as friends, Hinata is comming too, but she said she had a guy in mind." Sakura and Ino are now close friends, for they have no use to fight over their love, since he...

"Hinata has a guy on her mind? Aww thats sweet!"

Sakura's cellphone went off, "I bet thats mom." Sakura said checking the caller I.D.

"O.k Sakura, I'm going now, gotta get some food for my cat!" Tenten said waving to her friend, as she walked out of the store. She walked into the grocery store and bought the catfood, "Finally!" she said to herself heading her way back home. _'How am I going to ask him?' _Tenten wondered. Her mind raced with thoughts, _'What if.. I break down. Or what if... he rejects me.'_

"About time your home. Tenten, you missed lunch." Her mom said, "Where, were you?"

"I was caught up with one of my friends." Tenten replied walking torwards her room. She closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath, walking over to her mirror. Tenten glared at her reflection, "Now, I don't care what answer I get, I am totally asking Neji Hyuuga." She stuck a tounge out at her own reflection, "Ya hear that? I will ask him to the ball!" Tenten laughed at herself then plopped onto her bed slowly, snoozing into a small sleep.

* * *

_'Should I ask her? Maybe I shouldn't...'_

Neji sat upon a tree branch eating an apple. He finished it and tossed the core onto the ground.

"Oww..." A voice said from the bottom.

Neji looked down to see a cloaked man, trying to find his way through the forest, he was rubbing his head, from the apple core which Neji threw down. The man then looked up.

"Hello there young man!" The man greeted and smiled.

Neji just gave him an emotionless expression, examining him. The man had light brown messy hair, looking like he had just came in from a windy storm. He wore a black, torn, cloak, along with matching shirt and pants.

"Umm, can I ask you somthing?" The man asked.

Pale white eyes glared the man down, "What?" Neji asked seeming a bit annoyed.

The man smiled, "Do you know a young girl named, Tenten?"

Neji paused, "Yeah... Why?"

"Oh! Could you please tell me her location?"

Neji hopped from the tree and infront of the man, leaving a distance between them, "What do you want with her?"

"I am her father to have you know."

Neji gave the man a dead-shot glare, "How do you not know the location of your own daughter?"

The man shrugged simply, "Splitting happens, if you think I'm going to harm her..." the man gave off a smirk, "I'm a man of my words, she won't be harmed."

"She's at Konoha... I swear if you lay a finger on her..."

"You're a Hyuuga aren't you? You and your fancy fighting teniques. Tootles, and if you follow, it'll be the last person you follow." The man gave Neji a small salute and walked off.

Neji held himself back, thinking it would be a waste of time, fighting with a person like that. He turned and held a grip on his fist,

_'I promise myself, from this day, if anyone would lay a finger on Tenten, I will kill them. Even if it takes...'_

_My life..._

* * *

_Thun thun thun! What will happen next?Did you guys liked it?Yeah, the ball is comming up. I hope you guys are looking forward to it. Please review!_


	4. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer no Jutsu: **_I do not own Naruto._

_I would like to thanks, _**BlooVeggieStix, Lil Enchantress, Mistress of Mist, Setsuna-chan09, FuriousDeragonmaji, **_and _**Ten-Sai **_for reviewing. Eep! I luff you guys to death. Thanks muches._

_Yeah lots of you are wondering 'Who the heck is the guy who want Tenten's wings.' or 'Is that really her dad?' Stay tuned! xD_

_Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tenten ran happily through the streets. The sunlight danced in her eyes awhile she ran, panting happily and seeming to ignore the sweat. She slowed down at the footsteps of a house, and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer.

"Tenten!" Hinata greeted her at the door and letted her in.

Tenten smiled, "I was just here, to check on the dress, I hope you don't mind."

Hinata shook her head and smiled, "Not at all." She closed the front door, "Follow me." Hinata lead Tenten into a decent sized room. Displayed, was a beautiful, red, ball dress.

"I'm not done." Hinata said, "I need to get the sleeves, then I'm done. Though I think I need to remeasure in some parts. How do you like it Tenten-chan?"

Tenten gazed at the red dress, speachless, eyes sparkling, "Hinata, I love it." Tenten walked over to the dress.

"Thank you."

Tenten looked from a 360 view, "You did all of this, in one day?"

Hinata nodded, "I did some of it overnight, but it was fun."

Tenten looked over at Hinata, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not a bit!"

Tenten awed at the dress once more, "You need remeasuring right?"

Hinata nodded, "Just to make sure, I hope it dosn't bother you."

"Not at all." Tenten outstretched her arms and waited for Hinata to measure. Hinata scurried to a drawing digging for a measuring tape.

"Where is it?" Hinata asked herself, digging through the drawers.

"Hmm, Hinata, I think the dress looks just fine, sleeveless." Tenten smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, Is it ready to be worn?" Tenten asked.

"Of corse! Try it on, the bathroom is right down the hall." Hinata got the dress off it's display, and handed to Tenten.

Five minutes later, Tenten walked back to Hinata's room, and did a twirl, "How does it look on me?"

"You look great, Tenten!"

"I do say so myself."

"Umm, Tenten, if you don't mind may I ask, who are you going to the ball with?"

"Neji." she blurted out.

"Is that so?"

Tenten realized her mistake. She seemed to have stifen and looked over at Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "I did somthing wrong again didn't I?"

"No, no!" Tenten said waving her hands at her, "I guess I'm just alittle uncompfortable telling my feelings like that."

"I see." Hinata smiled, "You could take the dress hom today, since it looks good enough without the sleeves."

"O.k! And Hinata, Are you going to the Ball with anyone?" Tenten asked.

"Umm, well..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "I don't know if I will have enough strenght to ask him."

"Hinata look, you can be very brave when needed. I know you can ask him out to the ball o.k? Just don't put yourself down." Tenten smiled.

There was a pause from Hinata, "Yes Tenten, I'll take your word for it."

Tenten nodded, "You bet! I'll just be in the bathroom, changing o.k?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, "O.k!"

* * *

Tenten walked home alone. She suddenly saw a samiliar face. He was training, again. Punching the tree's trunk, repeatedly.

_'Neji!'_

She pushed herself to walk up torwards him, _'I must ask him.' _Her feet seemed to have froze, _'I can't do it...'_ Awhile she's trying to go torwards him, but her legs stop her. Tenten felt a tear run down her cheek. She blindly ran home, tears streaming down her face. Finally, once into her room, she buried her head into her pillow and sobbed, _'He'll never know... I will never get this feeling off of me. Why am I so weak?'

* * *

_

A sight of blonde, was seen from a window. Dressed in a dark blue, ball gown. Hair, tied up into a fancy bun, bangs a tad curled, Ino triedt to get ready for the ball, which was in a few hours, "And just this necklace..." Ino putted a sapphire heart necklace, on her. "Thats should do it, since it matches my bracelete." Ringing was heard from under the blankets of her bed, "Who is calling me when I'm trying to get ready?" Ino dug under her blankets and answered her phone.

Nearby, Sakura was trying to reach her house as fast as she can, "Oi, the hair designer took too long." Sakura cursed under her breath at the hair designer for being too slow. Her strawberry pink hair, also in a fancy bun, with curls complimenting it. She runnedly heard the sound of running footsteps behind her and the sound of sobbing. Sakura turned around to see Hinata, running torwards her with a box in one hand and the other, holding the tip of her light blue, almost white, dress, so she won't accidently step on it. Hinata cam to stop infront of Sakura trying to stop her tears.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata." Sakura looked into her watery eyes, "Whats wrong?"

Hinata held the white, flatish box infront of Sakura, "Give this to Tenten. It's her dress."

Sakura gave off a perplexed look, "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"It's Neji-niisan... He's so heartless, why can't he see that Tenten loves him? Neji said he's not going to go to the ball, it's going to tear Tenten apart. I can't watch that... He's so blind.. He's a jerk!"

Sakura lightly flinched at Hinata's choice of words. Over the years, Hinata has grown, braver and stronger. More independant, yet she still has that soft sensitive side. Sakura smiled and brushed, Hinata's hair out of her face, which is not shoulder length, over the years. "Hinata, you worry about others way too much, so much that it has even torn you apart. Look, I'll get this dress to Tenten o.k? You go to that ball, and have fun. I'll take care of things."

Hinata wiped her tears out of her eyes, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata turned around and began walking.

"Don't forget to ask Naruto to dance with you at the ball!" Sakura called back.

Hinata paused, not looking back. Without saying a word, she began running.

Sakura ran back to her apartment and got herself ready, putting on an elegant, yellow dress. She wore pearl jewerly to go with her dress. Sakura placed some blush onto her cheeks, along with eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. Sakura the turned to her mirror and gave herself a spin and winked at herself in the mirror, "Like old times..." She grabbed the white box and ran to Tenten's apartment, oddly enough, she wasn't there. Sakura looked around. Finally, Sakura found Tenten sitting in a field of flowers sobbing to herself. Sakura walked over to Tenten and gave her a friendly whack in the head, "Tenten! Get up!"

Tenten turned her head to see Sakura. Her eyes were swollen red and pink cheeks, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"To give this to you, it's the dress Hinata made." Sakura said handing the box over to Tenten.

Tenten turned away, "I don't want it.." She said between her sobs.

"What! What are you talking about. Tenten, we're all going to be waiting for you at the ball, and you let poor Hinata made this wonderful dress, and you're not going to be able to waer it!" Sakura tried talking her friend into comming to the ball, or at lease cheering her up.

"You can wear it."

A bit frusterated, Sakura finally said, "Tenten! Don't tell me you're going to let some guy bring you guy this easily. I've known you for years, you are definatly not going to break down this easily. You are comming to the ball, even though Neji's not."

Tenten looked up at Sakura. Sakura smiled and handed her the box, "Here! Take it and get ready! You have a couple of hours before the ball starts."

Tenten looked at the box then Sakura. Taking the box she smiled at Sakura and ran to her apartment. Though, without words, one could tell that was the best thing a friend could do for a friend.

Sakura smiled and continued to walk torwards the the direction of the ball. Over the years, Sakura herself, had matured. She had learned to protect herself and her friends as well, ever since the fact that...

Memories still haunts her, but she keeps strong. On her way she noticed Neji walking to her direction. Sakura stoped at the same time as he did, infront of her.

"What do you want?" Neji asked coldly.

"Neji, Neji, Neji... Why, I would never thought for _you_ to do such a thing." Sakura said slyly, circling him.

"What are you talking about?"

Though it seems out of nowhere, Sakura took out a kunai from her dress? She pionted to Neji's chest and lightly pressed it onto the surface of his flesh, "Neji, you have made two girls cried today. I don't care if you're going to the ball tonight or not, but if I see a single drop from one of those two girl's eyes..."

There was a small, uncomfortable pause.

"I'll **kill** you."

With one hand, Neji pushed Sakura away. Not to roughly, yet not to gentle. Sakura took a step back and smiled at him, "I'll just be going to the ball now.Buh-bye!" Sakura said sweetly and walked pasted him, as though if nothing happened.

A grin streched across Neji's face, "Heh, they think I'm not going to the ball, eh? Aren't they in for a surprise."

* * *

The ball room was filled with people dressed in different color of clothes. All the boys seemed to be wearing the same Teux. Even Kakashi cared to join for the ball. Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten stood in their own little circle. Tenten scanned the ball room. She could not find those white eyes that stood out, or the brown hair that she ached to brush her hand through. Tenten let out a sigh.

"Tenten you o.k?" Ino asked.

"Why don't you eat somthing?" Hinata said handing her a slice of cake that was on a small plate.

Tenten shook her head, "No thanks guys, I'll be on the balcony if you need anything."

"O.k." The three girls said together. They watched Tenten walked upstairs and turned the corner, to the direction of the balcony.

Hinata letted out a sigh and set the plate down aside, "I hope everything goes right for Tenten."

Ino nodded, "Yeah same. I bet she just wants to be alone. Give her some time off."

Sakura agreed, "Lets just try and enjoy the party. I'm sure Tenten will come join us soon."

"Sakura-chan!"

Ino smirked, "Sakura, your boyfriend is calling you." She teased.

Sakura gave Ino a 'What-are-you-talking-bout.' look, "What are you saying? I don't..." Sakura turned her head and sweatdropped, "Oh.."

Hinata couldn't help but giggled.

"Sakura-chan over here!"

Sakura forced a smile onto her face, "Hi Lee." She said.

Lee walked up to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you look lovely tonight." his round cheeks turned red.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling.

"Umm Sakura-chan, may I talk to you for a minute?" Lee asked.

"Uhh..." Sakura looked at her friends then Lee, "I'll be back in a few o.k?" Sakura followed Lee.

"No! Sakura wait! Oh darn, I was too slow." Stopped infront of the two girls, was Naruto, seeing if he could ask Sakura to dance with him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, she pulled herself back.

"Hinata, hi!" Naruto smiled and gave her a small wave, "O.k I'll just be-"

"Wait!" Hinata said said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I umm.." Hinata as studdered a bit. "I was just wondering..."

Ino smiled, and in a very low whisper, "If you will dance with me."

"I was wondering if you will dance with me." Hinata confessed. _'I did it. I asked Naruto to dance with me.' _Hinata looked back at Ino who was serving herself some punch, she then turned back to Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"Hah-hah, sure!" Naruto said. He took Hinata's hand as they both walked onto the ballroom floor.

"She finally did it." Ino said to herself drinking her punch.

"No! HINATA!" A boy shouted after her, "Damn it, I lost her to that damn Naruto."

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Ino asked looking at him with digust.

"Well, thats none of your concern." Kiba growled.

"Why in the world did you bring Akamaru along?" Ino asked looking at the massive dog.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

* * *

Tenten leaned over the edge of the balcony's fencing. She gazed onto the city of Konoha. Lights sparkled and twinkled at her.

_'Maybe, I should give up.'_

_'Face it, he will never love me back...'_

Tenten suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"O.k o.k, Hinata, I'm comming." Tenten turned around and bumped into a taller figure, "Neji!" She felt strong arms embraced around her. "Neji..."

"Tenten,"

Tenten looked up at him with a smile, but that turned. She could of sworn she saw a tear.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I never ment to hurt you.."

Tenten return the hug and snuggled her face into his chest, "No one's perfect Neji."

_**Perfect**_

From the trees sat a man, watching the two, "What a bittersweet moment. The sweet part, a lovely couple the bitter part, a corpse."

* * *

_Dun dun dun. He strikes again! I'm working on the next chapter right now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review._


	5. A falling confession

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:**_ I do not own Naruto._

_I would like to give a thanks to, _**Sayomi XD, Hinata's Reincarnation, Little Toast, YokoshimaNeko, BlooVeggieStix, Weapons-Mistress, Ten-Sai, FuriousDeragonmaji, **_and _**Mistress of Mist **_for reviewing. _

_Eep! All of you are wondering who's Mystery Man X, and if he's really Tenten's father. This chapter should answer all of your questions. Sure, of couse after reading this, more questions will pop up! You will just have to stay in for the other chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

The moment was destroyed with a kunai comming across them. The two broke free from their embrace. 

"Ah, about time, Tenten." A man jumped down from the trees, that grew nearby the balcony.

Neji's eyes windened, _'It's that man in the forest!'_

Tenten took a kunai, from what it seems out of nowhere and held it infront of her, "Don't you dare get near me." Tenten harshly said, taking a step back.

**A/N: Don't ask where these girls are getting all of this out of nowhere xD**

"It'll all be one big nightmare. Now, show those beautiful things." The man said sweet-talking to her. He took a couple of steps torwards her, he was then blocked.

"You bastard, get away from her." Neji said coldly.

"Ah, it's you. I would like to give a thanks to you, Hyuuga." The man smiled.

"Neji... You?" Tenten asked.

Neji look at Tenten then the man, "You better not touch her." He growled.

"Oh well, aren't you kind." The man said sarcasticly to Neji.

"Neji, move! This dosn't concern you." Tenten tried to talk Neji out of getting into this fight, "Neji, You'll get-"

"Tenten, I will not let this man get an inch closer to you." Neji continued to block her away from the man.

"Neji, you don't know him! Get out before he hurts you." Tenten cried.

"Lets cut this small talk."

Before Neji could notice, the man had dissapeared. Neji lokked around his surround he was nowhere to be found. Neji looked at Tenten, who's eyes were filled with fear, watching his every move. _'Damn, I gotta get Tenten out of here.'_ Before Neji could move a muscle, he was punched in the stomach. It was all happened too quickly. Surprisingly enough, he was taken out.

"NEJI!" A horrifing scream, came from Tenten as she fell to her knees. Paniced, not knowing what he would do to her team-mate.

"Give me your wings, Now." The man demanded, "If you don't, this will be your friend's last breath.

Tenten looked at Neji then the man, "Fine." She gave in, "I will... "

* * *

"Hah! So what did Lee tell you?" Ino asked Sakura who was just comming from Lee's talk. 

"Oi, he's hardheaded I can tell you that." Sakura laughed.

"What did he say?" Ino asked once more.

"Ah, he just confessed that he liked me, for the 400th time." Sakura said, "He asked me to dance with him, I rejected him nicely."

"Are you sure you took it easy on him?" Ino asked with a sweatdrop. She pionted to Lee, who was in a corner 'blue' as can be.

"Oh, he'll get over it." Sakura said sweatdropping as well.

"Did you see Hinata?" Ino asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I did, she's dancing with Naruto." Sakura said, "But I didn't know Naruto can even slow dance."

Ino laughed, "Yeah, they seemed to be doing fine."

Sakura look around, "Where's Tenten."

"Hmm, I was about to ask you. She's still on the balcony, I guess." Ino replied.

"I hope she's taking it easy on herself." Sakura said looking into the direction of the balcony, "Maybe I should..." Before Sakura could take a step Ino grabbed her arm.

"You agreed to give her some time off, geeze, let her have a breath. She's Tenten, for crying outloud. She can take care of herself." Ino said.

Sakura agreed uneasily, "I guess your right. And you're usually the worrywart." Sakura laughed.

"Hush, Sakura. Don't you think I know whats best?" Ino smiled, playfully sticking a tounge out at Sakura.

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The man demanded, "Show me your wings, Now." 

_'I can't do this, I can't believe that he took out Neji, with one blow. I have to... No! I must not be weak, I will stay strong.'_

"Tenten, what are you waiting for, don't tell me... You're disobeying your own father." The man said with a smirk.

Tenten growled, standing up, "You're not the boss of me."

"Clearly you haven't changed, you still have that pesty attitude with me." Her father said.

Tenten letted out a frusterating scream, "You're not my dad!" Tenten clenched her teeth and laid a grip in her fists, "My own father would never treat me this way."

Her dad gave out a roaring laugh, "Tenten, don't you see what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to protect you-"

"Protect me from what? From who I am!" Tenten exclaimed, "You don't understand..."

"You're the one who dosn't understand Tenten," Her dad took a step forward at the same time, Tenten took a step back, "Only your emotions control those wings. If you can't control those emotions your wings will react with your emotions. Besides What would your friends say? When they find out the truth. The fact that you've been hiding this curse away from them." At that Tenten stiffened, "You've been keeping the fact that you're a monster inside, a demon. You're not like them."

Tenten couldn't help but to agree with him, on the inside. She stood there, thoughts running through her head, _'What will they say?'_ She pictured them stating their own comments, if they saw the wings.

_Hinata: Tenten, you're a demon?_

_Sakura: Ah! A monster!_

_Ino: They're gross!_

_Naruto: What an ugly monster._

_Kiba: You demon, get the hell out of here!_

_Shikamaru: Oh so troublesome wings._

_Lee: We must shun the beast!_

_Gai: Shoo, be gone you monster._

_Neji: Get away from Konoha, and never come back._

Tenten held her tears back. She looked down at her feet then back at her father. A smirk widened on her face, "Thats where you're wrong, my friends aren't like you." She picked up her kunai and cutted her dress, short enough where she can run in. As quickly as possible she thre the kunai torwards her father. Her dad simply dodged it moving back. He jumped upon the fence, that bordered the balcony. Quickly, Tenten moved infront of Neji.

"Clever," Her father chuckled, "You have improved. You're fast." He smirked.

"Ah, yes I am." Tenten grinned. She held three shuriken between her fingers, ready for any sudden attacks.

"Fast but not fast enough." His whole left hand turned into, what it seems, a blaze of chakara. He jumped into the shadows and blended in with the night shade.

Tenten franticly looked around. She wasn't dealing with just anyone, this was her dad. The one who taught her all of the tecniques she knows today. She moved a foot over to nudge Neji's unconcious body. No responce. She suddenly ducked down, as her father tried to grab Tenten's head with his Chakara filled hand. He didn't stop, he continued to attempt to punch her, luckily she dodged each and everyone of his attacks. She threw the shurikens at her dad. Two of them missed but one of them pierced into his right eye. He screamed in pain, taking a couple of steps back. Tenten then ran up to him and raised a foot to kick him, it aimed for his face. At the nick of time, he grabbed her foot and threw her over him. She was flunged torwards the balcony's edge. She reached out to grab the fencing but missed. Tenten shifted her body where she would land of her feet but then she notice her dad comming in after her. In mid-air she quickly flipped her body and kicked her father in the chin, she then fell flat agaisnt her back.

* * *

Inside the ballroom, no one seemed to notice all of this comotion that was going through right outside the ballroom's main windows. From all the movement, Hinata noticed the two figures fighting, punching and kicking, from the corner of her eye. Her head picked up from Naruto's shoulder as white eyes, gazed at the window. 

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto stopped in the middle of the ballroom dance floor. Concered about Hinata, he lightly examined her face.

Hinata shook her head, and they continued dancing. Hinata looked back at the window, she focused her sighting. _'Tenten?'_ Hinata shook her head in disbelief, _'It is her. What is she doing?'_

Awhile their dancing, Naruto asked, "You're fidgeting alot, everything o.k?"

"I'm just fine!" Hinata smiled.

"You sure, you don't want to sit down or anything?" Naruto asked.

"No no, I'm fine."

"Mmkay."

As they danced, Hinata tried to pull Tenten away from her mind, but she couldn't. _'I have to help her. No! She could help herself right?' _She looked back at the window, seeing Tenten being beaten to a pulp, _'This will be my only chance with Naruto, I can't just...' _Her dark bangs shaded her eyes. She finally decided what to do. Hinata broke free out of Naruto's arms.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, puzzled at her actions.

"Everybody stop!" Hinata shouted. Her voice filled and echoed through the ball room. Everyone seemed to stop on what they were doing and turned their heads over to her. "Tenten's in trouble! We must help her." She pionted to the window, where the fight scene was comming from. There was a gasp from the ball room. They swarmed to the front of the room to run to the fight scene.

* * *

Tenten fell to the ground, coughing up a blood clot. 

"Pitaful, I expected more out of you." Her dad said walking up to her.

"I would be talking if I were you." Tenten said panting, "You said, that chakara in your hand could bring out my wings. Where are they?" Tenten ending with a smirk.

There was no answer between the two. Tenten broke the silence.

"See?" Tenten said picking herself up, "Only I can control myself."

A low growl emitted in her father's throat. "Shut up, bitch!" Her father ran torwards her, with his chakara hand out and ready to give a punch.

"I think I heard somthing this way!" A voice shouted from behind the corner.

"Damn these people." Her father stop, his fist only inches away from her face. He jumped to the blacony and seemed to have dissapeared.

"Get your ass back here." Tenten cursed under her breath, following from behind.

"Tenten!" Hinata called after her, "C'mon." Hinata panted, "We must follow her." Hinata, Sakura and Ino followed Tenten from behind. Though, a couple of guys decided to sneak from behind as well.

Tenten tried to get Neji's unconcious body, she went up to it, ready to pick it up. Suddenly, a figure swooped down and picked it up. "Neji!" Tenten cried after the body.

"Too slow." The figure said, carrying the body over his shoulder, "You should learn how to keep up with your own father and not wonder off too far." He hopped into the distance leaving Tenten tailing him. She grabbed a kunai a threw it at him, it aimed straight for his back but an illusion caused it to go to Neji's arm, which hung loosely to the side. Luckily enough, the kunai simply made it's way past it. Tenten growled and cursed under her breath, she dared not throw any other weapons, fearing that it may harm Neji insted.

* * *

"Tenten is way too far ahead." Sakura said, zipping along side with her friends. 

"We can't stop now." Ino said, her fancy bun, slowly unwrapped itself, leaving her long, blonde hair to flow behind her.

Hinata picked up her speed, as the other two copied, "We can't just tail behind. If we don't catch up soon, who knows what could happen."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, lets put this one turbo."

"I thought you would never say." Sakura smirked. The girls picked up their speed, seeing if they can catch up with Tenten. From behind, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee folowed from behind, yet they kepted fair a distance.

"They're picking up speed again." Shikamaru said doing the same, though he didn't go too much faster.

"It's better if we stay at our current speed." Lee said, "Those girls, know how to control chakara better than us. So I bet they're focusing it all of to their feet, equally."

"Bushy-brows is right!"

"Shut up Naruto." Lee growled.

Kiba grunted, unsatified at the arguing, "Hey! This is no time to act foolish."

A bark that came from Akamaru agreed, "Rawrf!"

"It dosn't matter!" Naruto said, picking up his own speed, "We must step in when needed, before somthing happens."

"Ugh, Naruto. Don't you see this is serious?" Shikamaru explained, "Even though we are far behind, we could be running into a trap right now."

* * *

"Ah, so this is your bait, eh?" Her father kept Neji upon his shoulder, laughing at Tenten's heavy breathng. He stood right before a cliff, the blowing wind was the only thing that could be heard, untill that is... 

"Tenten!"

A sight of strawberry pink came into view, followed by two others. They stopped a couple of feet behind Tenten, catching their breath. Ino fixed her hair, where it was tied back into a simple ponytail. Hinata took a couple of steps torwards Tenten.

"Why, did you guys come?" Tenten asked. Her fists started shaking lightly. Nervous? Angry? Scared? "I could take care of this myself."

"We didn't want to take any chances, Tenten." Ino admitted.

"Yeah, you were always there when we need you. So why can't we do the same?" Sakura smiled.

A laugh came from the man, "How sweet, your friends are comming here just to save you. Too bad they can't do much." he ended the comment witha smirk.

"Ino! Hinata! Sakura! Tenten!" A voice called to them. A turn of heads saw the boys running torwards them.

_'Damn, why must the whole peanut gang come. I must makes my moves quick.'_ The man slung Neji off of his shoulder and threw him onto the ground.

"Step, away from the body." Tenten growled, "I mean it." She added firmly. Tenten kept a shuriken inbewtween a couple of her finger, ready to attack. Rage slowly built up into her brown eyes. Glaring at what it was, her father.

Her father smirked, putted a foot next to the body.

"Don't you dare." Tenten warned. The grip between her weapons grew as tension raised from the watching group. _'No... he wouldn't_' Sadly enough he did. He nudged the body over the edge of the cliff. Tenten felt her heart drop a thousand levels. The grip that held her shuriken loosened. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, over to the edged of the cliff and jumped over.

"What is she thinking!" Kiba exclaimed, "She's going to die!" The group stood by helplessly, watching. Not knowing what to do, knowing attack her dad wouldn't help.

Falling, Tenten grabed Neji and embraced her arms around him, "Neji, wake up!" She shook him trying to wake him. "Neji I don't want to loose you..." The fell, closer and closer, Tenten could see the bottom of the cliff. Sharp rocks pionted, awaiting for them. Tears ran down her cheeks and off her face, she buried her face into his chest, "Neji, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Tenten paused at the voice and slowly look up. She saw, two white eyes, looking down back at her. "Neji!" She sqealed happily, embracing him tighter than ever before. She felt an arm wrap around her, "Neji! I'm so happy..."

Neji gave off a small smile, "I can't be anymore happy, just being here with you. We're falling?" Neji felt Tenten nodded upon his chest, "What a bittersweet moment."

_**A bittersweet moment.**_

"Neji, before we part, I want to say... I love you."

* * *

_Oi, yeah Lee does have an 'emo' corner now. Tee-hee! hmm, what shall happen? Should somone run into the scene, save them so Tenten could fight her father and get this sin off of her chest, or should Neji and Tenten fall to their deaths, dieing together,knowing that they love eachother. Or shall I put in a twist?Only I can decide. Muha! Oh, the tension. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is on it's way! Please review._


	6. Is there no other way?

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto._

_I would like to thanks, _**K.C, mistress of mist, Setsuna-Chan09, Ten-Sai, Hinata's Reincarnation, Kratos Wilderm,Lil Enchantress, LaZyEnErGeTiC, Dark Flamingo, Shadow-Ninja-Fay, Shinu, FruitsBasketFreak44, **_and _**FuriousDeragonmaji **_for the reviews. I appreciate it so much!_

_I apologize for the super late update. I'll try to get in the next chapter sooner. I also apologize in not giving the story behind the wings. I bet some of you are confused? I know I would be. Thank you _**K.C. **_for reminding me! It was ment to be told earlier but I got caught up with the ball. Sorries! Enough of my blabbing, you want to read the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Strong arms wrap around Tenten. She huggled back, as they say: 'Actions speak louder than words.' Tenten slowly press her lips against his. Just at that moment, giant white angelic wings, spread from her back, which stopped their death fall. 

She flapped them, picking her and Neji into the dark cloudy sky. The pure white, wings flapped majesticly. The watching group awed at the angelic wings. Just as she was landing herself, everyone grouped around her. She setted Neji aside, and looked among her friends. "Yeah, this is the real me. Please, accept me for who I am." Tenten suddenly felt somone 'playing' with her wings. She looked back to see Ino, fluffing with the feathers. Tenten gave off a 'What the..' look on her face. Ino petted and fluffed the feathers from one wing to the other. Ino cleared her throat, and punched Tenten in the lower back. "Aiyee!"

"Girl, what are you thinking? These wings are so unique. I would be lucky if I had beautiful wings like those."

Tenten blinked, surprised at the comment, "Do- Do you really think so?"

Lee gave off a thumbs-up, "You bet Tenten! They bring out the youth in you!"

Hinata smiled and clasps her hands together innocently, "Yes Tenten, you look like-"

"An angel." Neji said finishing Hinata's sentence.

Tenten's eyes filled and glowed with happiness, "I'm so happy, you guys like them but I wish, they were as good as they seem."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean? They look-"

"Wonderful, I know. Let me tell you..." Tenten began, "The real story behind these wings, was that: Long ago my father was cursed for a sin he commited long ago. His punishment were these wings."

"Wait a minute." Sakura interupted, "How are those wings consider a curse? I mean, what do they do thats so bad?" she asked in curiosity.

Tenten took a small pause, "They harm you by taking control of you, your mind. Making it hard to control yourself. My father didn't like these wings. He was lucky enough to have a chance that, every ten years, he has a chance to pass on his wings. The only problem was, he could only pass them to his offspring. Which is where I come in."

Neji's eyes slightly widen in diselief, "So let me get this straight, he gave you the curse and now he wants it back?"

Tenten nodded her head. She opened her mouth, ready to say somthing but she was interupted.

"Hmph, thats fucked." Kiba snorted, "If he gave them to you, then belong to you. Why would he want them back?"

"To be truthful, I'm not sure myself. Though, if these wings are removed from me by force, I could..." Her voice began to trail and fade, as she finished off her sentence.

"Hm! Don't worry about it, Tenten. We'll take that bastard head-on!" Naruto said in confidence. Like old times, Sakura scowled at him.

"Naruto! Don't be such an idiot." Sakura scolded, "We have to make up a back-up plan first."

"No, I appreciate your help, but this battle is mine." Tenten smiled. She took a couple of steps forward then looked back, "It has been a fight, I've been waiting. It's worth to die for." Her pure, angelic wings gave a couple of flaps, and flew into the sky. Neji attempted to follow her but he felt a grip on his arm holding him back. He growled looking back to see a pair of innocent white eyes staring at him.

"Neji-niisan, she wants to fight this battle herself." She said, nearly in a whisper. An angered look came across Neji's face.

"Let me go, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head, "No! You heard her didn't you? She wanted to fight this battle herself. Do you think she's not strong enough to fight him alone?" Hinata's words were a bit harsh, but it caused Neji to calm himslef. "You believe in Tenten don't you?" Neji shook his arm away from Hinata's grip, as she took a couple of steps back.

"Go Tenten!" Lee cheered, "Let the power of youth guide you!" At that, Naruto joined the cheering,

"Go Tenten! Beat that guy's ass!"

"Tenten, fight!"

The battle was on, Tenten gave the first punch wich missed. Though that was made-up by a kick in the chin, _'Damn, thats her second time.' _Her father thought. He _finally_ got back with a kunai. He threw it straight at her. Knowing that she can't dodged it in time, Tenten used her hands to block them. Jumping a couple of steps back, she pulled the kunai out of her arm and threw it at her father. At time, her father dodged it but he was unaware about the shurikens Tenten threw, when he was paying attention to the kunai. The shurikens periced across his chest.

"Thats the way to do it Tenten!" Lee cheered, watching her tecniques.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said, "Tenten has her wings, why don't she use them?" he asked.

"Surprisingly enough, I can't answer your question." Kiba replied.

"Wha-? What are you saying?" Naruto shouted back.

"Oi, why don't you guys use your troublesome mind, for once?" Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba gave a glare at Shikamaru, "Oh! Well if you're brillant, why don't you tell us then, smartass." he said sarcasticly.

Hinata, standing nearby, tried to ignored the fighting going among her friends. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it all, "Stop! Quit fighting! All of you." Hinata said, interupting the argument.

Sakura nodded, "Hinata's right, don't you think Tenten's fight with her dad, is enough?"

"Yeah, sorry Hinata." Kiba said, putting his hands behind his head. From the corner of his eye, he glared at Naruto. Waiting for him to apologize.

"I guess I'm sorry too, but what do you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, after saying his sorries.

"How can I put this?" Shikamaru asked himself, "Well, those wings are oviously taking up her chakara. So, whats she's doing now if pretty smart. To not use them, that is."

"Makes sense." Ino agreed, "Though wouldn't it be easier, to fight up in the air. I mean, she could advoid that hand of her father's easier."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, but like I said: it's no use to use them, if they take so much energy."

"Hey! They're out now right? Her wings!" Naruto pionted out, "Couldn't she just repell them back? You know. Withdraw them?"

"That, I can't answer." Shikamaru sighed, "All we can do is watch and see what happens."

Neji watched the fight, patiently in his own way. Trying not to intrude in, knowing that Tenten wants to fight this herself. He held in his erge to jump in and fight by her side. He felt somone shuffling besides him. "What do you want?" He asked, with a tone of annoyance. He focused his eyes to the left of him and saw Hinata. He gave off a silent sigh, "I won't butt in." he promised. Yet the tempation grew, slowly inside.

Tenten easily dodged each of the punches and kicks that her father gave off easily. Though, his movments are too fast for her to do anything else in time. She finally jumped a couple of steps back. She croutched down, catching her breath. Her father stood upright, blood dripping slowly down his chest. He watch Tenten trying to get up on her knees, but, cause of loss in energy, she couldn't. Panting, sweating, angered, Tenten glared at her father. _'I used up all of my chakara, on my wings. What should I do?' _She finally mustered enough enough strength to pick herself up. At that, her father got a hand full of shurikens, one between each of his fingers. He threw them torwards Tenten. Not able to dodge them in time, she used her wings as a shield and blocked the shurikens. The 3 shurikens peirced into her delicate wings. She folded the bloodstained wings onto her back.

Her father shook her head sadly, "Weak... too weak. Why don't you give up? It's not like you're fighting for anyone."

"Thats where you're wrong!" Tenten said sternly, "You think you know everything. You think you have power, strength, control. But in reality, you're just hiding in the corner, waiting for somone else to save you. You speak nonscence, thinking it scare off others, pitiful. Giving away a curse, to your own daughter, is the lowest thing I can find."

Lee clapped and cheered at her 'speech', "Thats right Tenten! You know whats right!"

"And words can't bring her down! Look at her, she's in total control." Ino smiled.

"Me using words that mean nonscence? Look at you. You seem to act tough, but I know what you want to do. You just make up childish comments to save yourself-" Just as he was finishing his sentence, Tenten interupting him.

"Oh, me using childish words! You seem to 'offended' by this."She smirked, " I'm not trying to put you down, I'm just saying what I know."

Naruto letted out a low 'Oooh' "Oh! Burned like sausage!"

Kiba looked at Naruto, with a perked eyebrow, " 'Burned like a Sausage? What the heck!" He then noticed Hinata from the corner of his eyes. He let out a sigh then turned back to Naruto, "Lets just not start."

Tenten noticed her father clenched his fist tightly from anger. She snickered, "I know where I got my impatientness from, now." Just as she blinked, he was gone. Dumbfounded, she stared at the spot her father stood in. Finally, she has realized has what happened and stiffened, for she felt his presense behind her. Her eyes widen in horror, _'I wasn't on guard.' _The breathing warmed her neck as his voice grimly said:

"You looking for me?" He punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards. Tenten was stopped by a tree trunk. She got on her hands and knees and tried to pick herself up. Looking up, she saw what she never wanted to see ever again. Her father looked down at her grinning widely, "I've finally got what I want. Oh, I've waited so long for them-"

"Then why the hell did you give them to me!" Tenten shouted to her father angerly, "You don't know what I have to face through." tears began to trail down her pale cheeks, "The memories you cursed me with. The lies, I once knew. How dare you, do this. Won't you have guilt in you after you know the fact that, you killed your own daughter? Dad, tell me, is there no other way?"

Her father shuffled at the uneasy scilence, which filled between them, "Guilt will be the last thing I'll be filled with. There are many things that I will be filled with after this. This way, is the best way."

"Your insane, your cruel..." Tenten said lightly sobbing. Her arms and legs shook lightly. She looked up at her own father, "I never liked you. No one ever did. Hatred. Thats all you will be filled with after this." Just as Tenten finished, she felt a hard punch onto her back. She screamed with pain falling onto the ground.

"Shut-up." Her father mumbled. His right hand filled with chakara once again. "Taking these out from it's roots, personally is my only option." He placed his hand above her back. He watched Tenten struggle, trying to get back up. She failed and seemed to have gave up.

_'So, this is how it's gonna end.' _Tenten thought as her seconds ticked away, _'I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I'm sorry Lee, Neji... Neji. At least he got my message.' _She clentched the grass below her and closed her eyes tightly, senseing the chakara getting stronger. There was a pause and an uneasy scilence. Oddly enough Tenten didn't feel any pain, yet she sensed her chakara fading away.

* * *

_Yeah, another cliffhanger Dx Why dosn't she feel anything? That is for me to know and for you to find out. Rawr! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Please review._


	7. Sweet Angel Wings

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto._

_I would like to thanks _**K.C., Kratos wilder, Arichan, LaZyEnErGeTiC, Sasukeluver101, Scharlo, Kira, Hinata's Reincarnation, mistress of mist, Crimson Neji Boxers xD,FuriousDeragonmajii, Sesshy's Girl 00, Lunar Rose 73, DreamingIris, Starrfire0101, kitty-kat, Thaikeoppi, Lil Enchantress **_For reviewing._

_Ja, this is my last chapter. YES IT HURTS ME TOO but It has to have an ending and yeah. Enjoy the chapter!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten slowly flipped herself over, onto her back, wings safely folded. _"I still have my wings..." _Eyes, still closed, not knowing what exactly happened. A tickle of warm liquid, rolled down her face. She took her hands and wippped it off of her face. She held her hand infront of her, opening her eyes slowly, _'Blood?'_ Tenten slowly looked up to see, Neji hovering over her, his eyes closed tightly as though if he was trying to hold in pain, "No..." She mumbled. Blood trailed and fell from his back, soaking his clothes slowly. Tenten moved from under him and saw what had happened, Neji had stopped her father's chakara hand from even touching Tenten's back.

Her low grumble emitted from her father, "How pathetic." He yanked his, now bloody hand out of Neji's back and setted his hand, liflessly,y knows how much this has affected him, yet.

Tenten fraticly looked at Neji then her father who was walking the other direction. She ran up to him and pulled his arm, "What the heck do you t hink you're doing!" After a couple of pulls she finally stopped her father from going any further, "You made this mess so fix it!"

Her father didn't bother to make eye contact, "This isn't any of my concern." he simply said. A punched came from Tenten's fist to hr father's face.

"You bastard, heal him!" Tenten demanded, "I know you can do it." Her eyes met with her father's. The man gave out a sigh and shifted himslef,

"Look, if you want me to heal your friend, you must make a promise to me." His tone of voice didn't sound too interested. It sounded as though he was rather bored and unserious. He noticed Tenten waiting for the answer, "But you must agree."

Tenten felt unsure about this, she knew about all of the rucus he has done. Will she agree? The thought of Neji possibly dieing, sticked to her and she couldn't shake it off. "Okay, fine. I'll agree to do what you want, just heal Neji."

A smirk stretched upon the man's face, "Ah, all you have to do is leave your friends and come with me." he replied without hesitation. He took a step forwards as Tenten took a step back, "What? You don't want your friend healed?"

"Alright! Fine, I'll come along with you, just heal him." Tenten hung her head down, sadly as she slowly walked over to her father's side. Tenten felt her father's hand ruffling through her hair.

"Thats a good girl." Her father smirked and walked over to Neji's now, unconcious body. Tenten watched her father's every move, making sure he kept what he said. Her father placed a hand over Neji's bloody back. Chakara form around his back and the heal dissapeared, as it seems, instantly. He walked back to Tenten and in a cloud of dust, they both dissapeared.

---

Sitting in a spring time medow, was not who you would normally see. Neji Sat in the meadow, gazing at the clouds above. It was odd of him to do this, but everything else is, ever since Tenten left. How he missed her so. Now and then, Lee would try to cheer him up with a joke or two. Training wasn't the same. Lee would fill in for Tenten, though his aim wern't as accurate, leaving it a tad bit too easy for Neji. He plopped down onto the hard and dry grass. White eyes glared into the clouds aobove him, silverish clouds slowly float pass by. Every cloud has silver outline. He gave off a sigh and closed his eyes.

"_Memories are fading away too quickly..."_

He heard footsteps walk torwards him. Thinking it was Lee, comming to ask to train, Neji simply ignored it. He heard the footsteps stop ahead of him.

"Not now, Lee." Neji said, "I'm a bit tired." He added for an excuse. "Well not tired but-"

"Lee! Who said anything about him?" Said a familiar femine voice. Neji shifted a bit on the itchy grass then opened his eyes to see a familiar face. He sat up and blinked a couple of times.

Neji opened his mouth, a tad shocked, "Tenten?" he asked perplexed. Tenten tilted her head a bit and gazed at him with her brown eyes.

"I've been gone for a month, and you forgot me already?" she asked, innocently. Neji's eyes widen, as he shook his head,

"No, no! It's not that, but long time no see." He said rather easily. Tenten couldn't help to let out a small giggle. She rocked her body back and forth thinking of a subject.

"So... what's been happening?" she asked.

"Umm, nothing much." Neji lied. He couldn't tell her the depression he had to go through, after she was gone. His world seemed to ended and stopped. But now...

There was a pause.

"I can't hold this in anymore." Tenten said outloud.

Neji looked up at her with a perplexed face, "What?" he asked. Tenten then takle-hugged (Glomped) him. Her strenght was so strong, it even knocked him over. Of course, and oviously, Neji allowed that to happen. He relaxed and sighed, "You know, you play too much." he admitted. Tenten pretended to ignore the comment but made a mentle note to herself to get him afterwards, nicely of course. She squeezed him tightly.

"What happened?" Neji asked, "I mean, with your father and all, if you don't mind me asking that is." He added trying not to sound rude. Tenten shifted a bit.

"Well, lets just say we made an exchange." She said, "His life, for my freedom, it was easy really." Neji looked at her.

"That's not a good idea, all he's going to do is come back." He said, "Unless..." He was interupted by Tenten's giggle.

"Oh trust me." She paused to let out a laugh, "We won't be seeing him for awhile, I promise." Neji didn't bother to ask. Neji closed his eye and relaxed. The warm breeze brushed his face. He felt Tenten, shuffling around, besides him. Disturbed, he looked at her, confusingly. "Oh, sorry! Don't mind me, I'm just trying to find a comfortable spot." Neji smiled to himself.

_"These memories will stay."_

_**Fin**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note: **_The reason why I put the '---'s' is because the line thingy wasn't working._

_Happy endings! We all love them. I hope you guys liked it. Yes! The last chapter. I would like to thanks EVERYONE who reviewed. I would of never of gotten this far without your help and kind reviews. I will have more stories to come, so check those out! _

_Thanks alot for reading!_

_-Kiwi_


End file.
